


to see a world in a grain of sand

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [21]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Every Night and every MornSome to Misery are Born.Every Morn and every NightSome are Born to sweet delight.Some are Born to sweet delight,Some are Born to Endless Night.~ William Blake-(A collection of sentence fics or short drabbles set within the DC extended universe.)





	1. Mercy Graves; Lex Luthor Jr.; Enchantress

* * *

[1. Mercy Graves, 3 sentences]

Mercy is loyal; Mercy is effecient; Mercy is dedicated.  
  
Mercy is the demure, smiling face of polite and quiet calm, always following after the eccentric, scattered, _loud_ that is Lex Luthor Jr.; Mercy is the soothing, steadying voice that questions him only in private and only to know what he needs, never asking the real questions that remain unspoken in her eyes; Mercy is the click-clack of heels and the comfort of a soft, secret smile; Mercy is a constant that has seen too much and knows much less and _that_ is the damning part.  
  
Mercy is the perfect assistant; Lex will miss her.

* * *

[2. Lex Luthor Jr., 3 sentences]

Alexander Luthor Jr. - billionaire, prodigy, genius, oddball, a pariah with sycophants because of the wealth in his pockets, in his stocks.

He’s fascinating, a contradiction; walking on the verge of a public meltdown, the articles about him say in between the lines; somehow charming and off-putting, but no one can say why, or no one cares to examine why when he could buy and sell them all.

Mercy Graves sees the looks, hears the murmurs; Mercy knows how deep the quirks and eccentricities run, she knows what he’s capable of and how well he can cover it all up; Mercy Graves loves her job.

* * *

[3. Enchantress, 3 sentences]

she is used to finer things; not silks, not softness - loyalty, devotion, _worship_.

she is used to blood and tears and whispered prayers; she was a goddess to these mortals, but machines and technology have replaced their faith with hubris. 

so she will take those from them, plunge them back into darkness for the final, fleeting moments before annihilation - she _is_ a goddess, and she is not a forgiving one.

* * *


	2. Mera; Arthur/Mera; Bruce/Selina/Diana

* * *

[4. Mera, 3 sentences]

It’s worth it, she tells herself; it’s worth it; going behind her father’s back, plotting against Orm, working to help an outsider - royal lineage or not - take the throne.

It’s worth it, she reminds herself, when she catches glimpses of the thirst for power in Orm’s eyes, the bitterness in his voice when he speaks of the surface world - and though part of her responds in kind, she thinks of the bloodshed on both sides, thinks of the sacrifices Orm might be willing to make just to have his way, and recoils.

It’s worth it, she says, when Vulko asks if she can see it all through, when he catches her ina moment of doubt; “It will be worth it.”

* * *

[5. Arthur/Mera, 3 sentences]

She isn’t sure when she fell; it wasn’t off the edge of a cliff so much as a slow roll down a hill.

Little things that at first grated on her nerves became familiar, endearing - instead of being annoyed at him over them, she began to miss them in their absence; big things that had been the pros she clung to to convince herself he was worth it over all the cons were now aspects of him that she cherishes and admires.

Mera isn’t sure when she started to fall, she only knows she’s falling, still falling, and it doesn’t scare her in the slightest.

* * *

[6. Bruce/Selina/Diana, 3 sentences]

“I like you,” Selina says, the night she finally meets Diana Prince, after slipping past Bruce’s security system and letting herself in to check on him, crashing dinner and Justice League plans and something a little more, after a few hours talking to Wonder Woman herself.

Bruce lets them talk, remains quiet and in the background in a way that feels more comfortable than Selina was expecting, a calmness in him that she can’t remember the last time she sensed; the cold fury that could switch to searing hot rage that finally scared her away for so long is gone, and it’s comforting.

Diana is all smiles and curiosity, something Selina responds to in kind, and she thinks that maybe this team will give Bruce what she can’t, what he’s lost in the decades spent as the Batman - and part of her wants in, wants to experience it with him, wants to learn more about this Amazon princess, wants a taste of this life.


End file.
